random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Southwesterland
Southwesterland is a country in the British Isles which came into existance when they refused to have their country ran by a complete idiot which deprives the area of funding compared to the FILTHY NORTHERNERS. Flying Flag: https://krikienoid.github.io/flagwaver/#?src=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2F4CWB2Ax.png History Southwesterland first became apart of a civilisation when the Roman Empire colonised Britian, (yes, colonised). However nothing actually happened to the area apart fromone cave was vandalised . After the Roman Empire sort of died. After it was abandoned (it was never bandoned anyway), Wessex came and controled the land, they also did pretty much nothing with it. The first few villages were built around 800-900 AD and then were mentioned in Jamie Oliver's Doomsday Book in the 1000s. For 650 years, nothing happened until William of Orange arrived in a village to embark on his journey to London, and overthrow the evil Capitalist James II. After that the South West went back to peaceful fishing. In 1800s tourism began and people started to randomly go to tiny villages for no reason, and for this reason the tiny villages were majorly expanded into gaint seaside resorts. The peak of the British Empire came and everyone was happy. In 2016 autonomy began for former South West England and it was given its flag. In 2022 it, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Isle of Mann, Britanny and Jersey formed the Celtic Union, a single country where each region has an offical lanuage (English and French) and a second (historical language) which are Irish, Scottish Gaelic, Scots, Welsh, Cornish, Manx, Breton and Jersey-ian. They shared a single currency called the Celtic Pound which is still used today. Pitcairn Islands and Antroi were scedded to Southwesterland as well. In 2034, when the Celtic Union split up (Isle of Mann going to Ireland and Jersey going to Britanny, Isles of Scilly going to Southwesterland as well). The country became fully indepenent as a Grand Duchy which is also a semi-commonwealth to England's Monarchy. Unlike Scotland which is a republic and Wales being a Commonwealth. In 2045 England became a socialist state and the monarchy moved to Canada as normal people. Tensions between the two countries were great as it was England VS all of it's former colonies as it wanted more after it had annexed the Gambia, and previously Somalia and Argnetina (Argentina was split into English Argentina, Scottish Argentina, Welsh Patagonia and Irish Argentina). It wasn't until 2052 that Socialist England invaded and took over Southwesterland. In 2061, England invaded Wales, Scotland and Ireland and became the British Republic which was no longer that socialist. In 2110 the British Republic became corrupt and support for restoring the monarchy was increasing dramatically. It was finally restored and the British Republic split into the Grand Duchy of Southwesterland, Principality of Wales, Isle of Mann, Balliwick Republic of Guernsey, Kingdom of Scotland, Kingdom of England and United Irish Republic. It gave independence to the Gambia, Mosambique, Laos, Argentina, Patagonia (and falklands), Somalia and some of it's overseas territories. Uruguay remained a Southwesterland Colony (the only one) and it lived happily ever after Happily ever after ever after ever after Category:COUNTRY Category:SOUTHWESTERLAND STRONK Category:South